


Headaches

by Aeera_Writes



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Felix | Isaac Gates Being a Dick, Head Injury, Hospitalization, M/M, Minor Felix | Isaac Gates/Locus | Samuel Ortez, Near Death Experiences, Simulation Troopers(mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 10:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30070848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeera_Writes/pseuds/Aeera_Writes
Summary: Felix wakes up at the bottom of the mountain broken in more ways than just one. Locus finds him and decides as one last deed to him to get his needed medical attention. Plans change somewhere on the way there, and Locus visited him every day until Felix had woken up to propose a new path.
Relationships: Felix | Isaac Gates/Locus | Samuel Ortez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Headaches

Despite all the blurred leaves and vines covering his view of the entire clear sky, the golden sun still managed to make itself clear and noticeable through the cracked openings the forest allowed it. He couldn’t see a thing, yet the blurred images in front of him were rather comforting as the trees around him seemed to whisper to him with their rustling leaves, telling him to close his eyes, to go to sleep for a while, and that he would be better when he woke up.  
He couldn’t move. He was stuck looking towards the sky as his limbs were already a tangled mess. There was still feeling in his arms, though he was sure one was dislocated. Moving his head hurt too much, but if he strained his eyes enough, he could see the damage to his legs, how one was facing the wrong direction, and the other...he couldn’t see it. Not only that, but vines from the trees he had fallen through were tangled around him, binding him to the red-stained grass beneath him, holding him close and comforting. 

Fallen leaves crunched under heavy boots, approaching his soon to be grave. He took in a deep, pathetic breath as the sound died down beside him, still out of his sight. A part of him- in the back of his mind- had hoped that whoever it was, would just put him out of his misery. What he could feel of his body was just pain, and what he couldn’t? At that point he doubted they were even salvageable. He was just too goddamn tired.

“You’re....alive.”

He wanted to snap back at him, wanted to scream that he was like this because of him, but he couldn’t. All he could do was release his shaky and pained breath as he tried to focus on the sky, the sky that was blocked and only shone through cracks and tiny holes. Any sky was better than no sky, and that’s all he wanted to look at. He wondered what would happen if it were to rain. Would it ease his pain? Or just make him feel worse? Did he even have his armor on his body or was it torn away the further he fell until impact?

The corner of his mouth twitched when the cold metal barrel of a gun was pressed to his forehead. Slowly, he shifted his eyes to stare right under the barrel to the gloved hand that held the trigger. He put his attention into it, knowing that if he couldn’t then it would otherwise be indescribable for him. He knew that glove well, almost too well some would say. The way the other’s finger rested against the trigger was familiar as well, and he hated how- in a way- he was comforted by it. It was like a period at the end of a sentence that was running too long. It was a promised end.  
So why did it leave? Why did his executioner pull the gun away and instead curse under his breath? His eyes burned as he tried to blink away the angered tears in his eyes. How hard could it be to let him die? To grant him this one good thing? He already lost and his punishment was practically losing his own body. He was already punished, so why punish him more?

“F-Ffffff….fffff…uu…”

“Don’t speak. Focus that energy on staying _alive_.” The other replied in his attempt to curse him out. Hearing his voice made him more aware of the painful ringing in his ears, which was probably the after effect of two live grenades going off so close to his body. He was annoyed at the whine that had escaped him, but with the amount of pain going on throughout his skull, he could hardly focus on it enough to be any more than that.  
“I’ve called a nearby medical unit, in which it luckily has nothing to do with the war, and they’re on their way for you.”

When had he done that? He couldn’t remember him talking to anyone- how much time had already passed since he fell? Or since he’s been here with him?  
“F-f...ace…” His head spun as he tried to find the right letters he needed, the right sounds he would need to sound those letters and form them into words. When had this gotten so difficult? There was no reply, but he could hear the shuffling of his feet, and soon enough a figure had come into his view. It looked like a weirdly shaped ball. A ball of dark gray and black, with what looked like green. He focussed his eyes a little more, waiting to make something of what was in front of him before it clicked in his head, “L-LLL...Loc...us…”

“Shut up.” Locus sighed. He sounded tired, but then again, having an entire ship dropped on you can be pretty tiring. He remembered being amazed that he didn’t suffer any worse injuries, or hell, he was amazed he didn’t die because of it, that neither of them did. 

“T...i….red…” He mumbled. His eyes were beginning to feel too heavy, and he couldn’t hold them up any more. A small little nap wouldn’t hurt, right? It would just be quick, and they could just wake him up when they get to whatever hospital he would be brought to. He already took a nap before, and he knew he did because that’s how he was aware of his injuries and how badly damaged he was after falling. Another nap was just a little luxury he could let himself have. 

“You need to stay awake.”

He could barely hear it but it was there. It was the trees again, drowning out any noise his ex-partner was making beside him, lulling him to sleep. 

“Felix, stay _awake_.”

What was he even saying at this point?

“ _Fel-_ ”

Locus was just being weird again, wasn’t he? Always doing weird shit out of the two of them, and now he was just speaking gibberish to him, expecting him to understand anything he says? He was smart, but not a fucking genius.  
He could barely even keep his eyes open at this point, so he decided to do himself the favor in closing them. It felt easier, as if he was saving energy, just like Locus had told him to. So, in a way, he was doing what he wanted and what Locus wanted at the same time. A win-win if you asked him.

\---  
Now that was annoying. The bright white ceiling of the room alone probably would have been enough to kill him, at least that was how it felt with the headache it gave him while looking at it. He tore his eyes away from the headache wet-dream to look down at his person. His one arm was in a sling, which he thought odd for what he assumed was a simple dislocation. His leg was in a cast, raised slightly off the bed, and the other- there was no other. Where the fuck had his leg gone? He could have sworn it was still there when he was still- wait, when did he even get into a hospital? When-

“Stop messing with your IV.”

He looked up towards the voice in the room. A tall male, dark skin, dark hair, a X-shaped scar on his face- oh, _him_. 

“I thhh...th…” His brows furrowed slightly as he tried to form the words, “Think my nur-nurse is trying to kill mmm...m-m...me.”

The other made his way further into the room, sitting himself in the chair beside his bed, “And why would you think that?” He asked, setting down the bag in his hand to the floor. 

“The-they let you in here.”

Locus stared at him for a moment, and for once in the time they knew each other, he couldn’t tell what he was thinking. In fact, it pissed him off that he couldn’t read his expression anymore. It was something he built on since the day that had first fucking met, and yet he couldn’t tell a single damn thing about him anymore?

“I...don’t...do that anymore.”

He huffed a small laugh, “Issss...th..that why you couldn’t just end m..me? Give mm...me a little relief?” He shook his head slightly, but immediately stopped due to the pain in his head he had gotten from it. “Why are you evv...e-even here? I mm-mean, didn’t you hav-have a whole-” He caught a glimpse towards the end of the bed again, looking to where his one leg was supposed to be, “Where’s m-my leg?”

“I figured it’d be one last favor to an old partner.” Locus responded gruffly before turning his head to look where he was. “Your leg was crushed under fallen rubble of the cliff, they had to remove it. Your head also suffered severe trauma due to the fall. They also still have to evaluate your mental health since you were knocked out for a good two weeks.”

“Why are you spp-spea-speaking so quietly?”

“There’s also the other little...fun...things your fall has given you. For example, hearing loss. You’re already on their list to receive a hearing aid along with your prosthetic leg.”

“Oh.” He said lighty, looking down at the hospital blankets. He wondered how many more injuries were there too, “So I’m a dead m-mmm-man? N..No use in m-me being here if-ffff I am. What the f-fu-fuc-fuck am I supposed to do when I get out? I sh-should have just f-fucking died- You should have fucking killed m-m-m-me!” He gripped the blanket with his unharmed hand till his knuckles turned white. His eyes burned again, and he swore to himself that if he was crying he was going to tear out every needle that was in his body if it meant stopping. “You f-fuck-fucking asshole! You couldn’t have help-helped me out just th-thi-this once? Did you have to keep m-me alive? Did you? I’m fucked! I’m f-fucking _fucked_! I’m going to-”

“Felix, shut up.”

“-fucking end it m-my-myself! That’ll f-fix it, it’ll have to- I can’t just live like this ot-other-otherwise!”

“ _Felix!_ ”

“What the f-fuck do you want?” He snapped, “Can’t you s-see th-tha-that I’m fu-”

A hand was clamped over his mouth with another behind his head, keeping him in place and keeping him from pulling away.  
“ _Listen to me_. I will _not_ repeat myself, understand?” Locus said slowly after he had leaned in close to Felix’s ear to make sure he heard every word he was about to say, “When you get out, you are coming with _me_. I never meant for you to get blasted off of the cliff, I gave you that gun for a reason and you had the _key_ for a reason. This will be my gift for you. You come with me but there will be no killing and no more mercenary work. When you’re completely healed and of sound mind, you can decide whether or not to stay, I won’t care what you pick.” 

He tried to search for any sign of a lie and he couldn’t find anything, he couldn’t even find any sign that he was telling the truth. He was at everyone’s mercy, wasn’t he? In the end, he didn’t even have a choice.  
His shoulders slumped as he gave a solemn nod. Locus pulled his hands away from him and settled them back onto his lap. 

“Ho-how long was I out?”

“I already-” Locus cleared his throat, “Two weeks. You’ve been out for two weeks. Any longer and the doctors would have said you were in a coma or declared you brain dead.”

“Two weeks…” He muttered to himself, letting his weight bind him to the bed, “What ha-happ-happened?”

“The war is over. If you’re speaking of the simulation troopers, I don’t have an answer for you. I left their presence almost immediately after you had fallen.”

“Fuck…” He sighed, closing his eyes to try and ease his headache, and to prevent it from getting any worse.


End file.
